1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a method and apparatus for providing sign information, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for providing information about a sign indicating an exit in the form of voice.
2. Related Art
A conventional guidance system for blind people is based on a global positioning system (GPS), and provides a blind person with information about his/her current location in the form of voice. However, sometimes, the GPS-based guidance system fails to provide blind people with accurate location information due to the GPS' error.
Furthermore, if a GPS is located below the ground, location information provided by the GPS may have a greater error, and in this case, the GPS-based guidance system will fail to provide blind people walking along an underpass with accurate location information.